The Black Mage
by Maybethatsthewayiam
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year of Hogwarts. Death Eaters are striking down his friends' families, and Voldemort is terrorizing the country. He and the Order of the Phoenix are doing everything in their power to find and stop them. But it seems like someone has already beat them to it. Someone that is called the Black Mage. Twisted Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I totally own Harry Potter. Wait-Whaaat? JK! Hah, I wish I did, but I don't so basically everything that you recognize belongs to our Queen J. K. Rowling.**

**This is currently set in year 6.**

Harry sprinted into the Great Hall with Ron, having woken up later than usual. Sliding next to the table, he hopped into his usual seat by Hermione, who (of course) was already there. She was spooning cereal into her mouth, absently reading a book placed on her lap, and jumped when Harry popped up next to her. Ron also slid into his seat across from them.

"Oh you're finally here!" she exclaimed, "Why, why, must you be late for your first week of classes?"

" 'Mione, calm down, we're here aren't we?" Ron grinned as he stuffed food into his mouth. Hermione snorted in disgust and finished her cereal.

Suddenly there was commotion overhead as the owls swooped in, carrying letters and packages. Surprisingly, many owls seemed to be carrying the same burden. One of these owls dipped in front of Hermione, dropping the bundle into her lap.

" The Daily Prophet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That rubbish? After all the lies they published last year, people still subscribe to this junk?" Harry asked, clearly upset.

"After Fudge was kicked off his high and mighty podium, the prophet issued an apology, and now they actually write about some real information." Hermione answered, fishing out a knut for the owl.

She quickly scanned the latest edition, eyes growing wider as they swept down the page rapidly.

"Here, read this." She shoved the article at Harry.

**The Black Mage-Friend or Enemy?**

by Kylie Jensworth

Recently, after the 'Battle of the Prophecies', we found that You-Know-Who, the dark lord who we all believed had vanished after the Chosen One defeated him fifteen years ago, has indeed returned. Not only has he reappeared, but he has returned with large numbers of Death Eaters. Once again, these times are turning dark, as Death Eaters are starting their torturing of muggles and muggleborns.

Many fear these dark wizards, fear for themselves, their family, and friends. But yesterday, one of the aurors on patrol was tipped off. He arrived at the given location with his squad, and found a house. Over this house hung an illuminated spell. But it was not the dark mark. No, it was a message which read, " BEWARE MY REVENGE -THE BLACK MAGE".

Closer inspection on the house found all inhabitants, twenty wanted death eaters, were dead. It wasn't magic any of the aurors had seen before, it looked like a curse that had completely wiped out all living things in a mile radius, including an unsuspecting muggle on a walk.

Auror Shacklebolt, has stated that as of now, anyone finding a person calling himself the Black Mage be brought in to the Ministry.

What do you think of our new player in this dangerous chess game, readers? Is he a friend or foe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own this cookie. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He fidgeted with a small sneakoscope positioned on his desk, a present from Alastor all those years ago. Sighing, he popped another lemon drop into his mouth, sucking on the muggle candy as he pondered on many things.

The cause of his unrest was a newspaper article. The Daily Prophet had just released news of a Black this person was, he was just a new player in this game between the Light and the Dark, but where did he belong? Albus, with a strong headache, realized that this person upset the dark and light magic borders, making allies and enemies even more confusing.

This was why he had called an Order meeting, at Hogwarts since it was of utmost importance. They were bound to meet in five minutes in the Teacher's Lounge. He sighed once again and gathered his paper up, whisking out of his office, navy blue robes trailing behind.

* * *

The Order was gathered nervously around the table, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. They all had the same question of mind, 'What had caused this emergency meeting?' The Order was rarely all gathered, and at Hogwarts of all places!

The door banged open, Dumbledore briskly walked in, a bundle parchments in hand. The door banged close again.

"I apologize for my tardiness, shall we begin?" he asked, more of a command than a question, as he sat down at the end of the table. Those who knew him well were taken back by his clipped tone, and immediately knew that whatever they were there for, was of the utmost importance.

The room fell silent as the Leader of the Light opened his mouth again. "Who here has been keeping track of the Daily Prophet?"

About half the order had their hands raised. Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody blinked in recognition as they realized what the old Headmaster was talking about.

"Then who here has heard of the person who calls himself the Black Mage?"

Silence.

The same hands tentatively rose.

Albus sighed and pushed the Prophet to the center of the table, watching as his friends and colleagues' expressions as they read the article.

Once everyone had read the short article, Minerva whispered, "Is this true Albus?" a nod, "Is this person a friend or an ally?"

"Kingsley, you were at the investigation, why don't you explain?"

Kingsley mentally groaned and stood up. The black mage was all his department worried about now, and frankly, it was giving him a migraine. If they ever found the meddling 'mage' he was going to give him hell.

"On September first, I was in my office, preparing to check the new lead on You-Know-Who, when a snow phoenix flies in, drops a parchment on my head, and disappears in a poof a snow. Anyway, the parchment was an enchanted portkey, cause as soon as I touched it, it brought me to the outside of a property. I could sense that there were wards, but after a quick spell, that there was a small opening. I called a squad, and we ventured onto the property. The first things we noticed was that all plant life was gone, and that the sound of birds had vanished. What would've been a vast meadow and forest was a rocky plain, and the only thing you could see, was the mansion. We brought a curse breaker with us, and we found out that the wards had not only been weakened and brought down, but completely destroyed. And, inside the mansion, were twenty dead wanted Death Eaters. No, magical residue, no explosion, health was all normal. It was as if Death himself had decided to cross their names suddenly from the list of humanity.

"It was after we had removed the bodies, then the words became illuminated. The mansion was a minor headquarters, so I suspect that the killer expected Voldemort to come soon. But now that's unneccessary, since the Daily Prophet has so kindly done that for us. Also, on further inspection, all animals, plants, and a muggle were killed. It was like an explosive bomb of death."

"That's all we know now." Moody's gruff voice interrupted.

Tonks shared a look with Kingsley, as they both knew that there was something else going on too. All documents on the leads of You-Know-Who had been stolen, or magically copied, but the alarms around the archives never went off.

"Bringins, why don't you explain the other event that you have found? You told me that it might be connected to the killings." Dumbledore turned to the Unspeakable.

"The same day of the killing, we found a girl, perhaps fourteen, appear in the The Death Chamber. Just appeared like that" he snapped his fingers ," and she was unconscious." Bringins' deep voice grunted.

Remus Lupin flinched a bit, as he remembered the Death Chamber all too vividly. The veil where his best friend had sailed through, the veil that Harry had almost ran into.

"Do-do you think that this girl has anything to do with the killings?" Remus asked, tiredly examining the faces of his friends.

"We have considered the possibility, but the girl doesn't respond, not even to Veritaserum, and she doesn't even carry a wand. She isn't a muggle though, because we sent her to St. Mungos where a core specialist stated that her magical reserves were particularly high."

Dumbledore's mind began churning, as he processed this new information. He could feel that the girl was somehow connected to the day's events, but how? She had no wand, and her magical core would not be strong enough to do a spell on that kind of level. _If _she was truly as young as Bringins had stated. He would need to watch her.

"Bring her to Hogwarts then," he stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Right now, I'm not so sure about anything," Dumbledore again sighed. This was becoming a depressing habit.

None of them noticed that the Order papers had disappeared and that the door was wide open.

Not even the ancient grounds of Hogwarts herself noticed a shadow sneaking off the ground, before melting into the darkness.


End file.
